


Hazel Eyes

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Drowning, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Pre-Relationship, characters as teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Borsalino falls into the abyss and Sakazuki is there to catch him... with some help.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fourleaves_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourleaves_Clover/gifts).



> For Chiaki aka  
> [Fourleaves_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourleaves_Clover)

"Hey~ look Saka-san! There are Bananas on this island!" Borsalino jeered, turning away from their contact and wandering in the direction of the banana grove. 

Sakazuki didn't spare him any mind as he paid attention to the woman prattle on about nothing in particular, committing his diligence to sussing out the valuable information they needed to hunt down their next target. One second she was talking about seeing the pirate ship pass her house conveniently located on the coastline, and the next she was talking about her cat and what her cat ate this morning. 

“What direction was the ship moving in?” Sakazuki asked again for the fourth time, his patience running dry though he did his best not to show it. 

“Oh! Yes! Well you see it was moving in that direction, it was facing that way anyways as I was making myself some toast. Did you know that toast goes very well with the-”

Spash. 

Both people whipped around at the sound, Sakazuki immediately searching the area for his companion. One of the banana trees that had grown at an angle over the small overhanging cliff swayed slightly. 

“Borsalino!” Sakazuki started into an all out sprint towards the waterline, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears. He dove into the water without hesitation, the cold of the sea shocking his skin numb, the salt stinging his eyes. 

There he was. Borsalino, the dolt, had fallen into the water climbing that damn banana tree and was sinking. Fast. 

He kicked his legs as hard as he could, pulling the water behind him as he chased his idiotic companion down. 

Borsalino’s back hit the sand lifelessly, a small plume of debris kicked up by the impact, his arms and legs floating down limp to rest besides him. Broken streams of sunlight danced across his unconscious face as his head rocked back to settle on the seafloor, the water clearer than crystal and glacially cool. 

Sakazuki’s lungs burned as he finally reached Borsalino, grabbing him around the upper torso and picking him up off of the seafloor, kicking with all his might off the sand to propel them upwards towards the surface. 

Borsalino was dead weight, a hammer condemned by the sea for eating the fruit of the devil, Sakazuki kicked and pulled the water with all of his power as his vision blurred. 

Just a little bit further. 

When they broke the surface, Borsalino’s head rolled onto his shoulder as Sakazuki gasped for air. 

He wasn’t breathing. 

“Here! Here!” The lady was waving at him, beckoning him to the nearest strip of beach. Sakazuki swam there as quickly as he could, ignoring his cramping legs and struggling to keep Borsalino’s head above the water. Eventually he got close enough to set his feet down on the sand, running the last few meters and depositing his companion onto the beach on his back. His eyes were still closed, still not breathing. 

The waves lapped at Borsalino’s feet, lifeless. 

Sakazuki collapsed to his knees next to him, “Borsalino!” He shook his shoulders, “Borsalino!” His blood ran cold, his arms shook and his legs felt weak. “Borsalino!” Sakazuki heard his voice falter, icy fear coiling around his heart and constricting his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. 

Please don’t take him too. 

“Move!” The petite woman slammed him out of the way with surprising strength for her frame, Sakazuki sat stunned in the sand as she knelt next to Borsalino and placed one hand over the other, pressing down on his chest in compressions that shook his whole body. She then leaned down and tilted Borsalino’s head back, pinching his nose closed and sealed his lips with hers, breathing air into his body. 

His chest expanded and finally Borsalino’s body convulsed all on its own, arms flailing suddenly and spitting up water. She quickly placed her hands on his shoulder and hip, rolling him over so that he didn’t choke on the water he hacked up. 

Coughs racked Borsalino’s body as Sakazuki scrambled forwards and took a shuddering breath in, finally feeling like his lungs worked properly again. His shoulders sagged with relief accompanied by a sound too similar to a sob for his comfort, but much too tired to care. 

Once Borsalino was able to breathe properly he started to take in his surroundings, squinting at his two companions as he started to prop himself up on shaking arms. He glanced between them for a moment before looking in Sakazuki’s direction. “Saka-san?” He rasped out, throat sore from the salt water. 

It occurred to Sakazuki that Borsalino had lost his amber tinted glasses to the sea, he looked odd without them. Hazel gems constantly hidden from him watered at the edges, amber rings bled like rays from the sun encircling his pupils striating halfway through the lush forest greens that surrounded them. 

“Wha-” He started coughing again, eyes screwed tight as he brought an arm up to cover his mouth, collapsing back onto the sand with a pathetic huff, unable to bear his weight with just one quivering arm. 

Sakazuki shot forwards and helped him back up, supporting Borsalino’s body weight with his own, arranging them so that he was practically half sitting in Sakazuki’s lap. As Borsalino recovered he turned to Sakazuki, with such beautiful eyes… ones that he almost never got the chance to see again.

His stomach twisted at the thought, repelled by it he felt a much more familiar fire burn in his chest. “You dolt. What the hell did you think you were doing!?” 

“Ah~ no need to yell Saka-san I’m right here.” 

“You-” _almost weren’t. I almost lost you._ Sakazuki’s mouth clenched tight, unable to voice the words caught in his throat. “You’re an idiot.” He finally grit out, holding Borsalino close to his chest. 

A knowing smile spread across Borsalino’s face, but it quickly morphed into a grimace as he shivered, his wet clothes clinging to goose freckled skin. “I’m cold.” 

“Come on you two, let's get to my house and I’ll help you dry off huh?” The woman made her presence known again, having sat respectfully quiet by Borsalino’s side. “I’ve got some hot cocoa that will warm you right up!” She picked herself up and dusted the sand from her knees, looking at the pair of bounty hunters expectantly. 

Suddenly she raised an arm, pointing directly at Sakazuki. “And you! If your boyfriend is a fruit user you should at least know CPR! I’ll teach you, come on now!” 

Sakazuki raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor and baseless claim, “Thank you, but we’re not-”

“Come on! He’s getting cold, let's go.” She beckoned with her hands for them to get up. 

“Hmmm~ alright, hot cocoa sounds good to me~” Borsalino shifted in Sakazuki’s arms, making to stand on his own but was held tight to his companion’s broad chest. “Saka?” 

Sakazuki leant down and bumped their heads together, whispering in Borsalino’s ear, “I’m never letting you out of sight again, don’t do such stupid shit anymore.” With that Sakazuki scooped him up in one motion, one hand behind his back and the other under his knees. Borsalino yelped as he flailed for a moment, quickly wrapping his arms around Sakazuki’s neck for balance. 

Borsalino nuzzled into his shoulder, batting his eyelashes with a dreamy gaze “Of course~ anything for my boyfriend~”

Sakazuki scoffed as he started forwards after the woman, his steps steady in an almost-march through the sand. They still felt a little weak under him, adrenaline still coursing through him but he fought it down, trained it away. There was no way Borsalino could walk right now, and even if he could, he can’t see. The idiot clumsy blind monkey would be tripping over every rock, stick, and cobblestone on the way there. “Enough with that, let’s just go.” 

“Anywhere with you, Sakazuki~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
